Histoire de faire passer le temps
by Le Petit Kevin
Summary: C'est bien connu, les réunions des shichibukaïs sont d'un chiant… Heureusement que Doflamingo est là pour pimenter un peu les choses : action ou vérité ?


Cinq des sept grands corsaires sont réunis, et tout se passe pour le mieux. Pas de disputes, pas de messes basses, rien. Ils sont silencieux, attendant sagement le début de la séance et l'arrivé des Marines.

Jimbei porte son air digne habituel, Kuma est aussi inexpressif que toujours, Mihawks a un regard parfaitement indifférent, Crocodile semble profondément ennuyé et Doflamingo arbore son habituel sourire carnassier. Normal.

Un marine novice joue le rôle de serveur, il semble terrifié devant tant de personnalité et n'attendre que l'arrivé des hauts-gradés, qui ne tardent pas à faire leur apparition.

C'est d'abord Tsuyu la tacticienne, puis le vice amiral Bastille, et enfin Sengoku suivit de sa chèvre. Les salutations sont brèves, et ils se mettent rapidement en place. La réunion commence.

Le « serveur » fait son travail, il donne un verre d'eau à l'Amiral en chef. Puis il perçoit le sourire terrifiant que Doflamingo lance en sa direction et se fige. Il prend le stylo de Sengoku, bien que celui-ci ne semble pas le remarquer. Puis il continu son rôle, discrètement pour qu'on ne lui accorde pas d'attention. Chaque invité à droit à un verre, et Crocodile à même droit à une serviette en papier customisé. Il fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

 _La réunion est chiante, Action ou vérité ?_

Il redresse la tête vers le flamant rose qui le regarde, amusé. Puis il l'ignore. Il n'est pas un enfant.

Mais il s'ennuie.

Alors quelques minutes plus tard, il utilise son stylo pour entourer _action_ et le « serveur » reprend son verre et sa serviette. Il passe par Doflamingo (lui passant négligemment une serviette) avant de remplir de nouveau le verre, et de faire demi tour (reprenant négligemment une serviette) afin de rendre le tout au crocodile.

Il s'étouffe, mais hormis quelques regards curieux, la réunion continue. Sengoku nous parle d'économie.

\- Cela va permettre de réduire les dépenses du gouvernement mondial, et à part…

Il est interrompu par Crocodile qui se racle gorge. Il reçoit l'attention de tout le monde présent, des sourcils interrogateurs dressés.

\- Je tenais à dire… Tsuyu, vous paraissez encore très jeune.

Un silence de mort s'installe, Sengoku reste bouche bée, Tsuyu regarde l'homme d'un air incrédule.

\- Madame, vous êtes ravissante, la Marine a bien de la chance de compter une telle beauté dans ses rangs.

\- Je… merci bien, je suppose, elle répond après un autre moment de silence, interrompu seulement par le gloussement d'un blond.

\- N'hésitez pas, si un jour vous vous sentez seule…

Le silence se prolonge, et Crocodile semble…rougir ? Il lance un regard furieux au flamant rose qui n'a pas arrêté de glousser, et Sengoku intervient enfin :

\- Bien, reconcentrons nous sur le sujet, s'il vous plaît.

Et ainsi il reprend son petit discours. Mihawks regarde Crocodile et Doflamingo tour à tour, il semble avoir comprit que quelque chose se trame, mais ne dit rien.

Le serveur recommence son petit manège et quelques allers retours plus tard, c'est Doflamingo qui se retrouve avec une serviette chiffonné :

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Drague et propose un rencard à la tacticienne._

 _Action ou_ _vérité_ _?_

 _Est-ce que ton manteau est vraiment fait en plume de flamand rose, où est ce que tu l'as juste acheté dans un petit magasin ?_

Et ainsi, alors que Jimbei débat avec Sengoku, Doflamingo prend la parole.

\- Mon manteau… ce ne sont pas de vraies plumes de flamant rose.

On se tourne vers lui, cherchant à quel moment on lui a demandé si c'était le cas.

\- Je l'ai acheté dans un petit magasin où tout était à moins 50%, une aubaine ! Mais c'est un secret, alors gardez le pour vous.

C'est au tour de Sir Crocodile d'être amusé.

\- La légende est brisée… murmure-t-il.

\- Il reste incroyablement doux, cependant.

\- Bieeeen ! Nous sommes ravies pour vous Doflamingo, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

La réunion reprend son cours, ignorant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Alors que Doflamingo possède toujours la serviette, il capte le regard de faucon posé sur sa personne. Il le regarde à son tour, et ils se fixent. Crocodile est également conscient de cet échange et guette discrètement la suite des évènements. Puis le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandit, et cette fois ci, c'est l'épéiste qui reçoit un nouveau verre d'eau avec une serviette.

Il le lit discrètement, et reporte son attention sur la réunion, comme-ci de rien n'était. Les deux autres le regardent, guettant son intervention.

\- … pense qu'il faut réduire la pêche des-

\- On se fait chier.

-…Pardon ?

\- On se fait chier, répète Mihawks, le plus grand épéiste du monde. On s'ennui, ce n'est pas intéressant. Je me fais chier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un enfant, vous n'êtes pas la pour vous amuser, rétorque Tsuyu, qui paraît tout de même ébahit devant les paroles du célèbre œil de faucon.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas. C'est que _je m'ennui comme un rat mort_. Parler de pêche, ce n'est pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais quand je suis devenu Shichibukaï.

Doflamingo éclate de rire, et lui lance un pouce en l'air.

\- Pas mal, l'épéiste. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, continue-t-il à l'intention de Sengoku. Vous n'êtes pas fun, vous les Marines.

\- Mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas à la maternelle ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous amusez, alors reconcentrez vous !

Les deux hommes haussent les épaules mais ne disent rien d'autre. L'épéiste attend quelques instant, avant d'utiliser le stylo devant lui en cachant la serviette sur ses genoux.

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Fais comprendre aux Marines à quels points on s'ennuie. Ne te retiens pas._

 _Action ou vérité ?_

Il passe le mot à son voisin de gauche, à savoir le crocodile, qui souligne rapidement une réponse avant de le rendre à Mihawks qui, après quelques instants de réflexion, lui redonne le mot. Crocodile élargit les yeux, puis lance un regard noir à l'épéiste, qui sourit simplement sans le regarder. Doflamingo leur lance un regard interrogateur, intrigué par ce que doit faire l'homme.

A nouveau, Crocodile coupe l'Amiral en pleine phrase :

\- J'ai prévu de prendre le contrôle d'Alabasta à l'aide d'une organisation clandestine, Baroque Works, et organiser une guerre civile pour destituer le roi actuel de son titre.

Quelques secondes de silence, avant que les exclamations fusent :

\- QUOI ?!

\- Baroque Works, c'est vous ?!

\- Alabasta ? C'est tout sec là-bas, tu aurais pu mieux choisir.

Cette dernière remarque est de Doflamingo, qui fait un hochement de tête à Mihawks, comme pour le féliciter de sa brillante idée.

\- Crocodile, êtes-vous sérieux ? demande Sengoku.

\- Pensez vous vraiment que je vous le dirais si c'était vrai ?

\- … Je suppose que non… Cessez ces idioties alors, et reprenons ! s'exclame Sengoku, agacé.

Il continu son monologue, agacé, mais il perd l'attention d'une autre personne, Jimbei, qui donne un coup de coude à Crocodile, son voisin de droite, avec un air interrogatif.

Crocodile regarde Doflamingo et Mihawks tour à tour pour avoir leur avis, puis tend le papier à l'homme poisson après qu'ils eurent hoché la tête. Jimbei soupire en voyant la serviette, fatigué de tant d'enfantillage.

 _Action ou_ _vérité_ _?_

 _Quel est ton prochain projet illégal ?_

 _Action ou vérité ?_

Ce sont des enfantillages, mais il doit bien reconnaître que le monologue de Sengoku n'est pas très intéressant, alors il entoure action, un peu honteux de lui même avant de le rendre au crocodile.

Celui lui offre un sourire carnassier avant d'écrire une phrase et le rendre à l'autre. Jimbei grogne, un peu plus fort que prévu parce les regards se posent sur lui, le questionnant du regard.

\- Oh, euh… c'est que… je voulais simplement dire que… Je suis une grosse baleine bleue des mers. Mmh.

Il foudroie son voisin du regard, alors que les autres shichibukaïs sauf Kuma pouffent derrière leurs mains.

\- Enfin Jimbei, que se passe-t-il ! Vous n'êtes pas une grosse baleine ! s'exclame Tsuyu. Enfin, il est vrai que vous avez pris un peu de poids dernièrement, mais rien de grave…

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas pris de poids !

\- Oh, non, non, pas vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes très bien, se reprend-elle devant la réaction de l'homme poisson.

Il croise les bras, un air boudeur au visage. Sengoku soupire, fatigué de tant d'interruptions et pressé de finir cette réunion. Plusieurs minutes passent sans incident, avant que Jimbei ne fasse signe de la tête à Doflamingo. Celui-ci sourit et aussitôt, le « serveur » recommence son petit manège, offrant toujours un verre d'eau en couverture. Deux aller retour plus tard, c'est un flamand rose amusé qu'on retrouve devant la serviette.

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Déclare que tu es une grosse baleine bleue._

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Interprète une chanson de Disney._

Il lance un regard de défi à la baleine, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne va pas se dégonfler, et prend une grande inspiration. De nouveau, Sengoku est coupé en plaine phrase :

\- C'est moi Doffy, c'est moi le roi… du royaume Dressrosa !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi, avec autant de rose ! intervient Jimbei.

\- Je vais faire trembler les Marines, avec un grand sourire !

En tranchant très royalement, quiconque me résist'ra !

\- Oh Doffy, ceci n'est pas, vraiment gentil !

\- Me voilà, Doffy, le grand roi !

\- Faut changer d'nom pour plus effet, tu peux m'croire !

\- Au roi on ne dit pas-

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CES CONNERIES ! hurle Sengoku.

\- Tiens ta langue et tais-toi, intervient Crocodile.

\- J'ESSAI DE DIRE-

\- Tu ne dis PAS CA, intervient à son tour Mihawks.

\- Reste ici assieds toi ! s'exclamèrent les 4 shichibukaïs en cœur en voyant l'Amiral en chef se lever dangereusement.

\- BANDE DE-

\- Toujours prêt à s'énerver… On n'peut pas faire c'qu'il nous plaît ! finirent-ils en chantant, levant les mains en signe de défaite.

Le silence règne de nouveau. Sengoku se pince l'arrête du nez, inspirant puis expirant lentement pour essayer de garder son calme. Tsuyu le regarde avec inquiétude, les autres attendent sa réaction.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous prends depuis le début de cette réunion ! Vous êtes insoutenables !

Les accusés haussent mollement les épaules sans vraiment répondre. Sengoku les foudroie du regard encore un moment avant de se rasseoir lentement.

- _Bien_. Reprenons. Et la prochaine fois je vous envoie à Impel Down.

Le brave poursuit la réunion, regardant durement les corsaires. Ils ne tentent plus rien, il ne faudrait pas pousser mamie Tsuyu dans les orties. Ils sont accoudés sur la table avec très peu de grâce, attendant que le temps passe. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sengoku a le regard qui s'adoucit, alors les 4 enf…-shichibukaïs se regardent en souriant. Le jeu peut reprendre. Doffy a le papier. Le « serveur » le prend discrètement, toujours accompagné du fameux verre d'eau, et passe derrière Kuma pour le donner à Crocodile. Quelques instants plus tard, le «serveur » fait le chemin inverse, glissant la serviette à Doflamingo. Celui-ci sourit machiavéliquement et note rapidement une phrase, relevant la tête et offrant un grand sourire à Crocodile.

Le serveur fait son travail, à nouveau. Il prend le verre vide du blond ainsi que la serviette, et marche en direction du crocodile… quand il trébuche.

Le verre d'eau est éjecté sr la tête de Doflamingo, qui sursaute violement, et la serviette vole dans les airs. Puis redescend doucement, très doucement…

Elle virevolte juste devant la tête de Kuma, qui la suit des yeux. Elle descend, et tous les shichibukaïs se tendent. Kuma tend le bras…

\- Si tu pouvais voyager, où irais-tu ?

Les marines ainsi que les corsaire le fixent, les yeux ronds, alors que sa main s'abat sur la serviette. Qui disparaît.

Un énième silence frappe, puis les 4 shichibukaïs se lèvent tous d'un bond, enragé :

\- Idiot d'ours !

\- La serviette ! Idiot !

\- Bordel, Kuma sale traître !

\- Non ! Il ne fallait pas y toucher !

Ils continuent de jurer, grondant vers Kuma qui les ignore.

\- Putain j'y crois pas, il a tout foutu en l'air, grommèle Doflamingo.

\- Ca suffit.

Ils se tournent tous vers Sengoku, intrigué.

\- Ca suffit, cette réunion est terminée, vous pouvez quitter l'île. Vous n'écoutez rien, alors ça suffit. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à boire de l'eau, depuis tout à l'heure ?

En effet, les 4 shichibukaïs ont maintenant une envie pressante.

\- Hourra, enfin fini, soupire avec joie Doflamingo en s'étirant.

Ils se lèvent tour à tour, quittant lentement la salle. Avant de quitter la pièce, Doflamingo se retourne et dit à l'intention de l'Amiral en chef :

\- Pensez à donner une augmentation à ce serveur, il a fait un bon travail.

Il fait un clin d'œil au serveur en question, qui se ratatine, terrifié, grommelant vaguement un « pas la choix, contrôlais pas mon corps… » à son supérieur.

Il quitte la salle et remarque que Crocodile l'attend un peu plus loin.

\- Et au fait, le flamant rose, quelle était ton action ? demande-t-il.

Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents et annonce :

\- _Voler la chèvre de Sengoku._

oOoOo

Boa Hancock fronce les sourcils et saisit la serviette en papier qui voltige devant son nez.

 _La réunion est chiante,_ _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Drague et propose un rencard à la tacticienne._

 _Action ou_ _vérité_ _?_

 _Est-ce que ton manteau est vraiment fait en plume de flamand rose, où est ce que tu l'as juste acheté dans un petit magasin ?_

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Fais comprendre aux Marines à quels points on s'ennuie. Ne te retiens pas._

 _Action ou_ _vérité_ _?_

 _Quel est ton prochain projet illégal ?_

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Déclare que tu es une grosse baleine bleue._

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Interprète une chanson de Disney._

 _Action_ _ou vérité ?_

 _Vole la chèvre de Sengoku._

Elle avait décidément bien fait de ne pas aller à cette réunion. Elle avait l'air particulièrement ennuyeuse.


End file.
